Dark Fox returns
by Angie-Lily
Summary: Entre la saison 3B et la saison 4. Stiles recommence à avoir de drôle de rêves, et le cauchemar reprend... Le Nogitsune est de retour.
1. I- Dream

**Salut ! Non, c'est fic n'est pas à moi ! Elle appartient à TheAmazingNorwegian, et le titre original est What if the Nogitsune came back ?**

**C'est une fic en Anglais que j'ai traduit et légèrement modifié selon l'accord de son auteur ! Hope you enjoy ! ;)**

• • • • • • • • • •

Retour au calme après la tempête, retour à une vie presque normale… Après s'être battu contre des mutants, des loups et autres, la Petite Meute de Scott n'avait plus aucune raison de sécher les cours.

Stiles, officiellement et depuis très longtemps le meilleur ami de Scott, tentait de focaliser son attention sur le tableau pendant que le prof s'agitait devant les élève, récitant son cours d'un ton monotone. Les yeux de Stiles se fermaient doucement quand le professeur l'appela.

"Stelinski, la porte."

Un peu à l'Ouest, le garçon leva les yeux.

"Pardon ?"

Le professeur, avec un air indifférent, indiqua la porte close.

"Elle est entrouverte. Si vous ne la fermez pas, Stelinski, ce ne sera plus une porte."

Totalement incrédule, Stiles reporta son attention sur la porte, totalement sceptique. Elle était bel et bien fermée. Les sourcils froncés, Stiles se tourna vers Scott.

"C'est quoi son problème ? Il a…"

Il fut coupé dans son élan par le regard que lui jetait Scott. Le loup le fixait indifféremment. Stiles tourna la tête, et vit que toute la classe le regardait de la même manière. Un garçon commença à taper sur son bureau d un rythme lent et régulier, puis un autre le suivit. À chaque coup, un membre de la classe ajoutait la même mesure, puis toute la classe finit par répéter ce mouvement sec et répétitif. Le rythme s'accéléra, et Stiles commença à paniquer. La confusion lui donnait des vertiges et lui serra l'estomac. Le son se répétait maintenant si vite que l'on aurait dit un long son continu. Une craie crissa sur le tableau, et Stiles leva les yeux vers lui. En gros, au milieu, il y avait deux mots écrits.

WAKE UP

• • • • • • • • • •

"Stelinski !"

Cette fois, le prof venait de taper sur la table, et Stiles savait qu'il était parfaitement réveillé. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu. Malia lui jetait un regard froid, et Scott pouffait dans son coin. Aucun doute : c'était la réalité.

"La prochaine fois que vous dormez dans mon cours, c'est directement une heure de colle. Compris ?"

"Oui, Monsieur. Excusez-moi."

Le prof s'éloigna, et Stiles soupira de soulagement. Le son horrible s'était tu et la classe reprenait vie comme n'importe quelle autre classe composée d'ados de 17 ans : bordel, bavardages, petits mots, sonneries de téléphone…

Puis la fin des cours sonna et Stiles soupira de soulagement. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et commença à se frayer un chemin à travers les tables pour sortir de la classe. Scott sur les talons, il se dirigea vers son casier. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le délire de la porte entrouverte lui faisait beaucoup penser à l'épisode du Némoton, quand il s'était immergé dans un bac à glaçons afin de sauver le monde. Stiles secoua la tête, puis s'apprêta à partir quand Stiles le stoppa.

"T'es vraiment crevé au point de dormir en cours maintenant ?"

"C'était rien, le rassura Stiles. Juste un petit coup de barre. Je vais rentrer chez moi, me reposer et tout ira bien. Okay ?"

Scott lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

"Tout ça, c'est parce que tu te donnes du mal pour les enquêtes de ton père. Laisses couler un peu, détends toi, je sais pas moi… Mais calme le rythme !"

"C'est noté !"

Ceci dit, Stiles se dirigea vers le Parking, monta dans sa Jeep et prit le chemin pour rentrer.

• • • • • • • • •

Stiles était sur son ordinateur portable, entrain de chercher les différents effets que pouvaient avoir l'aconit sur les humains. Même s'il connaissait cette plante depuis un peu de temps maintenant, il avait des doutes sur ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer. Il était assez concentré sur sa tâche qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Lydia Martin entrer.

À dire vrai, il en avait toujours pincé et en pincerait toujours pour cette fille, même si il était maintenant avec Malia. Il avait compris depuis un peu de temps qu'il n'intéressait pas Lydia, donc il avait tenté de voir plus loin. Mais peu importe comment il essayait d'oublier, il voyait toujours Lydia dans ses cauchemars, pas Malia.

"Je peux te parler ?"

Lydia était là, debout à se tordre les mains et à se mordre la lèvre. Stiles hocha la tête et ferma son ordinateur pendant que Lydia prenait place à côté de lui. La rousse s'assit, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

"J'ai encore eu… _Cette_ impression…"

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Stiles compris directement qu'elle faisait allusion à ses pouvoirs de Banshee, et à la mort qu'elle pouvait voir arriver.

"Tu sais qui c'est ?" demanda Stiles après un court instant.

La jeune fille reste muette, puis regarda Stiles avec des yeux embués. La seule raison pour qu'elle soit venue l'avertir était que le futur mort était un proche de Stiles.

"C'est mon père ? Ou Scott ?"

Lydia secoua lentement la tête, puis se tourna vers Stiles.

"C'est toi."

Une larme coula enfin sur la joue de Lydia, et Stiles sentit son cœur cogner dur. Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

"Moi ? Mais... Comment ?"

Il savait qu'il resterait sans voix si jamais un évènement comme ça arriverait. Mais il ne savait pas du tout comment Lydia réagirait. Elle commença à hurler, si aigu que Stiles se boucha les oreilles. Sur le seuil de la porte, se tenait un homme immense, qui tenait une hache. Il se dirigea vers Scott, qui tenta de protéger Lydia, mais elle avait disparu.

Tout se passa en un éclair, et soudain deux bras enveloppèrent Stiles et le serrèrent violemment.

Il hurlait. Il hurlait de tout son saoul, quand il murmure lui parvint : c'était son père. Il lui murmurait que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

"Chht, Stiles, c'est juste un rêve ! Un rêve, tu m'entends ? Calme-toi !"

En fait, il ne murmurait pas : il hurlait. Stiles arrêta de crier, et s'agrippa aux bras de son père comme si sa survie en dépendait.

"P-Papa ?"murmura-t-il.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était juste un cauchemar, Ok ?"

Stiles se tut, se remettant doucement de sa crise de panique. Son père défit doucement l'étreinte qu'il avait autour de lui.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais encore ces cauchemars, Stiles ?"

Le garçon, tout tremblant, haussa les épaules et laissa son regard glisser vers le sol. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait l'impression de peu à peu sombrer dans la folie, comme autrefois. Il ne voulait l'admettre ni à son père, ni à lui-même. La dernière fois que Stiles avait eu des rêves aussi agités, il avait été possédé, et avait failli tuer tous ses amis… Deux d'entre eux avaient succombé, et Stiles pouvait toujours ressentir le poids des regrets.

Il avait peur que ce cauchemar ne recommence, mais en cent fois pire.

• • • • • • • •

**Voilà voilà ! Jéspère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain chap bientôt ! **


	2. II- Mosca

**Kikouuuu comment ça va ? Voici la suite de cette fic, les p'tits loups ! Et merci pour les Reviews, ça fait plaisir ! =3**

• • • • • • • • • •

Quelques jours avaient passé. Depuis cette nuit où Stiles s'était réveillé en hurlant, Scott tentait d'en savoir le plus possible sur son ami. Il avait remarqué que le comportement de son meilleur ami avait légèrement changé, et que quelque chose clochait, sans qu'il ne puisse en déterminer la cause.

Il y avait des moments où Stiles ne semblait pas enregistrer ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme la fois où le Coach avait vainement essayé d'attirer son attention. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Stiles était totalement silencieux. Depuis 14 ans que Scott le connaissait, jamais Stiles n'avait été aussi silencieux, même après la mort de sa mère. Jamais. C'était d'ailleurs ce silence absolu qui souciait le plus Scott.

"Eh, mec, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Scott à la fin des cours. Ça fait des jours entiers que tu as un comportement bizarre !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" murmura Stiles, visiblement fatigué.

"Ben, tu es distant, tu ne parles pas, tu as l'air toujours tendu et fatigué… Comme quand…"

La voix de Scott mourut peu à peu. Se souvenir de la période où Stiles avait été possédé était horrible. Stiles continua à marcher jusqu'à sa Jeep.

"Je sais. Je comptais aller en parler avec Deaton aujourd'hui."

"Je viens avec toi !" s'exclama Scott en s'installant sur le siège passager.

Pendant le trajet, aucun des deux ne parla. Stiles, les traits tirés, regardait la route devant lui. Il était presque sûr de savoir ce qui était entrain de lui arriver, mais il ne voulait pas que Scott pense la même chose. Il ne voulait pas mettre son meilleur ami, presque son frère, encore une fois en danger. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Peut-être était-ce trop espérer ?

Pendant que Stiles les menaient à la clinique, Scott sortit son téléohine et envoya rapidement un SMS à Derek et à Lydia.

_ PASSE VOIR DEATON. PROBLÈME AVEC STILES._

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il reçut une réponse, de Lydia.

_ JE SAIS._

Devant son téléphone, Scott fit la moue puis fourra son mobile dans sa poche.

"Stiles, dis-moi à quoi tu penses, je t'en supplie," lança le loup pour briser le silence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? cracha Stiles. Que je crois que je suis à nouveau possédé par un gentil petit esprit qui trimbale le bonheur et la chance ? Parce que si t'avais pas pigé, je pense pas que ce soit le cas. "

Attristé par la réponse de son ami, Scott hocha doucement la tête pendant que Stiles fixait la route d'un air fatigué.

• • • • • • • • •

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence interminable, la Jeep se gara dans le parking de la clinique vétérinaire.

Deaton était à l'accueil, saluant un maître et son chien qui venait de terminer leur consultation.

Quand le chien sortit, il aboya après Scott, ce qui attira l'attention du vétérinaire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les garçons ? Un problème ?"

Deaton avait vu juste. En même temps, à chaque fois que Scott et Stiles se pointaient à la clinique, c'est qu'il y avait un souci. Et ce n'était pas différent aujourd'hui.

"Qu'avez-vous fait de la boite qui contenait le corps du Nogitsune ?" s'enquit Stiles, tendu.

"Je l'ai caché dans cette clinique. Pourquoi ?"

"Vous êtes sûr qu'il y est toujours ?" insista Scott.

Deaton parut déstabilisé. Il se dirigea vers son petit entrepôt.

"Oui, bien sûr. Elle est là…"

La voix du vétérinaire mourut. Stiles et Scott l'entendirent fouiller, puis se rapprochèrent. Suspendu dans son geste. On voyait bien que la boite avait disparu récemment : il y avait de la poussière partout sur l'étagère, sauf sur un petit rond, bien propre.

"Elle était là… Je ne comprends pas… Elle était juste là ! Qu'est-ce qui…"

Le vétérinaire se stoppa encore une fois. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

"Mon cabinet a été cambriolé, récemment… Vous croyez que ?"

"C'est ce que je craignais…" fit Scott d'une voix étouffée.

Il plongea son visage entre ses mains, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Stiles était là, les bras serrés contre lui à regarder le vide. Scott lui tapota le bras.

"Stiles ?"

"Quoi ?" fit le concerné, visiblement frustré.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler du Nogitsune, Stiles ?" s'enquit Deaton.

Stiles se tut, et serra les lèvres. Il chercha quelque chose de sarcastique à répondre, mais se rendit compte que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il se laissa donc tomber sur une chaise que Scott n'avait même pas remarqué.

"Parce que je crois qu'il est de retour dans ma tête."

Cette réponse surprit Scott. Il pensait que Stiles ferait comme d'habitude, et sortirait une excuse bidon pour dire qu'il allait bien, et qu'il voulait savoir où était le Nogitsune. Scott pensait qu'il ferait comme à chaque fois qu'il était en danger. Mentir.

Stiles avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire ces derniers jours. Comme si le sol était brutalement devenu la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Deaton se rapprocha de Stiles, et s'agenouilla afin de pouvoir voir le visage de l'adolescent.

"Stiles ? Est-ce qu'il te parle ?"

"Non ! s'étrangla le garçon. Je sais juste que ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois a déjà recommencé ! Je ne veux faire de mal à personne…"

"Stiles, ce n'était pas toi, le contredit Scott. C'était lui !"

Stiles releva la tête, et lança un regard à Scott qui disait clairement : Espèce d'abruti

"C'est du pareil au même. Je me rappelle très bien ce qu'il a pu accomplir. Je m'en rappelle, même si je ne voulais pas le faire. Et tu sais c'est quoi, le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que je me rappelle que j'aimais ça. J'aimais ressentir cette puissance."

Un long silence s'installa. Personne n'en voulait à Stiles, peu importe ce qu'avait pu faire le Nogitsune. Personne n'en voulait à Stiles, sauf Stiles lui-même, rongés par les remords. L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à se voir comme les autres le voyait, un innocent. Ce qui avait le plus terrifié Scott, c'était la détermination dont son ami avait fait preuve quand il avait déclaré qu'il se sacrifierai volontiers pour sauver tout le monde.

Un image traversa alors l'esprit de Scott : le moment où Stiles avait saisi le Katana de Kira et se tenait prêt à se l'enfoncer dans le ventre. Le loup frissonna. Il ne voulait plus se retrouver aussi proche de perdre Stiles encore une fois.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça ! lui dit Scott, plein d'espoir. Même si le Nogitsune est de retour, il doit être affaibli. Pas vrai, Deaton ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop… Je pense que le seul moyen de le découvrir, c'est d'attendre."

Un cliente entra ensuite dans la clinique, et le vétérinaire commença à partir.

"Je suis désolé les garçons, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose sur cette histoire. Dès que vous trouvez quelque chose, prévenez-moi."

Scott hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de Stiles, livide. Le jeune loup-garou avait vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait tous leur arriver, encore une fois.

• • • • • • • • • •

**Ouala ! La suite bientôt ! Une ou deux Reviews ? ;)**


	3. III- Headache

**Coucou les p'tits Loups ! J'voulais publier hier, mais j'ai pas eu le temps.. Donc bref, voici le Chapitre 3 ! ~Ah et au fait, à artir de maintenant je suis un Oni u_u**

**Si tu vois ça, mon p'tit Nogitsune, (quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra) tu commences à élaborer ton plan de conquête du monde, Ok ?**

• • • • • • • • • •

Stiles sentait que c'était là. Qu'IL était là. Il en était sûr. Et il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé. Même les rêves que faisait Stiles s'était calmés, et ne réveillait plus l'adolescent en pleine nuit. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe du Nogitsune, sauf cette horrible impression que le Démon était entrain de préparer un sale coup, et qu'il attendait juste le bon moment pour frapper plus fort. Stiles détestait cette sensation.

L'adolescent était assis dans sa voiture, juste devant chez lui. Il réfléchissait à tout ce foutoir quand Il se manifesta enfin. Il faisait comme la première fois, laissant échapper le même murmure qui avait empêché Stiles de dormir pendant des nuits entières.

_Stiles…_

Le garçon resta indifférent au premier appel du Nogitsune. Il espérait sincèrement que ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était que le fruit de son imagination, qui le faisait devenir cinglé plus tôt que prévu. Mais ensuite, Stiles l'entendit à nouveau, et se figea.

_J'ai besoin de toi, Stiles… Je peux t'aider._

Un frisson horrible secoua l'échine du garçon. Il avait une soudaine envie d'aller s'exploser le crâne contre un mur, pour faire sortir cette affreux Renard de sa tête. Ce n'était pas aussi simple… Stiles tenta de l'ignorer, mais c'était impossible. Comme les enfants gâtés, le Nogitsune insista, puis insista encore, afin de faire craquer l'adolescent. Stiles aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un l'aide, là, tout de suite. Mais tout se passait dans sa tête…

_Allez Stiles,_ recommença le Nogitsune de sa voix sifflante. _Nous pouvons travailler main dans la main, et découvrir ce qui cloche dans ce monde. Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer indéfiniment._

La voix du Renard se répétait dans la tête de Stiles, comme un écho. Stiles plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

"Sors de ma tête !" finit-il par hurler.

Heureusement qu'il se trouvait dans sa voiture… S'il était en public, on l'aurait pris pour un fou et il aurait dû retourner dans cet épouvantable asile…

_Je veux t'aider, Stiles,_ murmura le Démon, comme si Stiles lui avait ouvert une nouvelle porte dans son esprit.

Comment ce bâtard pouvait-il aider Stiles ? Pourquoi venait-il toujours dans sa tête à lui ? Stiles sentit sa tête bourdonner.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle.

_Tu as besoin de moi, Stiles. Tu veux aider tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il continuait. Jamais il ne s'arrêtait. En un sens, il avait raison : Stiles voulait vraiment protéger ses amis, en particuliers Scott et son père, qu'il avait fait souffrir plus que tout la première fois. Stiles était fatigué d'être toujours mis sur le côté, à regarder les autres se battre, et même mourir en le protégeant. Mais malgré tout cela, il ne voulait pas de l'aide du Nogitsune. La seule chose que voulait Stiles, c'était que ce Démon sorte de son crâne.

"Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas les aider. Pas avec toi. Pas à cause de toi !"

Stiles hurlait maintenant. Il avait peur, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était déchiré entre l'envie de demander au Nogitsune comment il voulait l'aider, mais d'une autre part il ne voulait pas savoir, et il voulait la paix. Quand un esprit plein de souffrance et de chaos vous propose son aide, il faut refuser, non ?

Tour était clame maintenant. Le Nogitsune s'était tut : du moins, il semblait. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Stiles ne bougea pas, et resta assis à regarder le mur devant sa Jeep. Il ne comprenait rien au bordel qui se formait autour de lui. Stiles était fatigué de la Mythologie Japonaise… Jamais rien de bon n'en sortait, sauf Kira. Mais Stiles était possédé par le Nogitsune, ENCORE. Rien ne pouvait empirer.

Parfois, Stiles se sentait Nostalgique de ces années tranquilles, celles où il n'y avait rien de surnaturel dans leur vie. Quand Scott avait du temps à passer avec son meilleur ami, quand il ne le passait pas avec Allison. Stiles avait été jaloux, il fallait l'admettre. Un jour, elle était arrivée comme une fleur, et avait volé à Stiles tout ce qui comptait pour lui : son meilleur ami. Même s'il avait été jaloux, Stiles ne voulait pas qu'Allison meure. Il n'avait jamais voulu, mais il n'avait rien pu y faire. Si jamais il pouvait la ramener, Stiles aurait tout donné.

Et la douleur, au lieu de rapprocher Scott et Stiles, avait de plus en plus creusé le fossé entre les deux amis. Les seuls moments où Scott accordait du temps à son meilleur ami, c'est quand il avait besoin d'élaborer une stratégie, car celles du Loup-garou échouaient toujours. Parfois, Stiles regrettait d'avoir emmené Scott dans les bois, le jour où ils avaient trouvé le corps de la sœur de Derek, le soir où il s'était fait mordre. Mais il était trop tard pour changer le passé.

Stiles sortit enfin de sa voiture puis rentra chez lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait personne, car son père était au travail. Le garçon monta directement dans sa chambre, et s'affala sur son lit. Il essayait d'oublier tout ça : le Nogitsune, les Loups garous, les morts… Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

_J'ai besoin de toi, Stiles,_ résonna Sa voix au loin.

Stiles serra les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de le contrôler encore une fois. À présent, la situation ne pouvait que s'empirer, encore et encore. Mais Stiles était trop curieux. Aussi il prit la parole avant que le Nogitsune ne puisse recommencer son speech.

"Pour quoi faire ? Tuer tous ceux à qui je tiens ?"

_Pour survivre, Stiles,_ murmura le Nogitsune en s'en allant. _Pour survire._

Beaucoup de question se posaient. L'esprit de Stiles était tellement confus que le garçon ne remarqua même pas une voiture se gare devant chez lui. Une voix familière le tira de ses pensées.

"Stiles ?"

L'adolescent cligna des yeux. En fait, il était juste entrain de regarder le sol, assis sur son lit. Il se demanda soudain combien de temps il avait passé ici, à regarder le vide. Il leva les yeux et constata que son père était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Apparemment, il se trouvait là depuis quelques instants.

"Papa ? Quand est-ce que tu es rentré ? demanda Stiles, un peu paniqué. Quelle heure il est ?"

En fait, il avait surtout peut d'être resté trop longtemps assis là, sans rien faire, plusieurs heures. Rien n'était normal à Beacon Hills, mais quand même !

"Il y a quelques minutes… Il doit être environ 17 heures. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?"

Stiles fit rapidement le calcul. Il était rentré à 14 heures… Il était resté immobile pendant trois heures ?

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda le Shérif, visiblement inquiet.

Que dire ? Stiles ne pouvait pas afficher un grand sourire et déclarer tranquillement : _Oh, tranquille, Papa, tu sais, je suis juste possédé encore une fois par un Démon psychopathe !_ Ouais… Mauvaise idée.

"Ça va, t'inquiète pas. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. C'est la seule chose qui peut me maintenir en place !"

La tentative de blague était vraiment pauvre. La tension qui régnait était très lourde, trop même, pour pouvoir plaisanter. Depuis que le Shérif était au courant pour le surnaturel, il essayait de toujours être là pour Stiles, et veillait à ce que son fils ne se lance pas dans une action stupide. Même s'il était touché par le comportement de son père, le garçon espérait que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

"D'accord… Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis en bas."

Après avoir offert à son fils un maigre sourire, le chef Stelinski descendit. Ces derniers jours, Stiles avait l'impression de tout détester. Tout, et tout le monde. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. À cause du Nogitsune qui foutait le bordel dans sa tête ? Ou bien tout simplement son subconscient qui lui soufflait que sa vie ne tournait pas rond, et qu'il fallait la changer ? Peut en importe la raison, Stiles était fatigué de ne jamais être à son aise. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour profiter d'un vrai moment de bonheur, ou d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Sur la table de nuit, le téléphone de Stiles sonna. Le garçon jeta un œil à l'écran, et fut surpris d'y lire le nom de Lydia. Il fixa son téléphone quelques instants. C'était à peine si la rousse avait parlé à Stiles depuis l'épisode du Nogitsune, sauf pour lui parler de ses rêves. Stiles soupira, puis tendit la main vers l'appareil.

"Allo ?"

"Stiles ?" résonna une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Le ton de Lydia était hésitant, comme surpris. Peut-être était-elle sidéré que le Nogitsune n'ait pas encore prit le dessus. Peut-être ne pensait-elle pas communiquer avec Stiles, mais avec le Démon. Peut-être même ne lui faisait-elle plus confiance ? Non… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais à tous les coups, Scott et Deaton lui avaient parlé de la situation de Stiles. Peut- être même que Mr. Argent en était informé aussi.

"Ouais ? dit-il nonchalemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?"

Stiles essayait de paraître aussi décontracté que d'habitude. Comme l'ancien lui l'aurait fait.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Lydia, la voix tremblante. J'ai encore cette sensation... Pas en tant que Banshee, mais en tant qu'être humain, que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver… Va _t'arriver_, à toi Stiles."

Stiles ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation. Celle qui l'avait empêché de dormir, celle qui l'avait envoyé chez le psy. Mais l'adolescent ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment avouer à Lydia qu'il était actuellement entrain de penser à écouter cette voix dans sa t6ete. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, ça c'était mal terminé. La seule chose que voulait Stiles était de pouvoir aider, mais cela en valait-il la peine si tout recommençait encore une fois ?

"Oui, c'est vrai, Lydia. C'est de retour. Mais je compte tout vous en parler de vive voix, Okay ?"

Puis il raccrocha. Ce qui était entrain de se passer n'était pas du genre de chose qui se disent au téléphone. Donc Stiles soupira encore une fois, puis envoya un message à chacun des membres de la petite meute, indiquant de tous se rendre chez Derek pour mettre au point la situation. Stiles se leva, sortit de chez lui, et mit le contact avant de se diriger sur le lieu du rendez-vous.

• • • • • • • • • •

**Ouiiii ! Le chapitre 4 arrive bientôt ! J'vous aime les p'tits loups, et merci pour votre soutien !**

**(Merci à Angie, à qui je dédie ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à mon Nogitsune !)**

**~ P'tit Oni**


	4. IV- Trap

** Heeey ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps... Mais bon mon PC a eu plein de problème, genre panne et puis j'ai temporairement perdu mon document où j'avais traduit la fic.. Je saaais je suis nulle et indugne d'être un Oni ! Ouiiiin**

**Mais bon le chapitre est ENFIN posté et je promets que je vais me magner à traduire la suite !**

**Merci à Yumi, Tonnette, Djahane, Riah, Sanga et à mon petit Nogitsune pour leurs Reviews ! Non, ce n'est pas abandonné, je suis motivée ! YAAAAAAAAAA !**

**• • • • • • • • • •**

Lydia courut hors de chez elle aussitôt que Stiles eut raccroché. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui clochait avec lui, mais elle savait que c'était mauvais. Très bien, c'était de retour. Mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'ils pouvaient encore s'en débarrasser, pas vrai ?

Son téléphone vibra, et elle vit directement le SMS de Stiles. Rendez-vous à la maison Hale. J'ai besoin de tous vous parler. Comme elle était déjà en chemin, Lydia avait de grandes chances d'arriver la première. Elle ne voulait lus avoir à repenser à la fois où elle avait été si proche de le perdre. Ils étaient tous les deux liés ! Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Quand elle arriva à la Maison Hale, Lydia vit la vieille Jeep de Stiles garée près de la Camaro noire de Derek. Il fallait admettre que là où elle était, on aurait dit une ordure bleue abandonnée dans la forêt. Pour être honnête, même hors de la forêt, cette voiture, où qu'elle soit, avait toujours l'air d'un déchet.

Lydia descendit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le porche. Elle ne prit par la peine de frapper, parce que son arrivée n'avait rien d'une surprise. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle vit Stiles et Derek, entrain de se disputer.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que j'ai choisi cet endroit '? fit sèchement Stiles à l'intention du loup.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Lydia fit irruption dans la pièce, et Derek se tourna vers elle.

"Lydia, tu es venue ! Génial, j'immagine que toute la troupe arrive derrière ?" Il se tourna vers Stiles, à qui il jeta un regard noir. "Et pourquoi ce genre de choses se passe toujours chez moi ?"

Lydia était presque sûre que Stiles allait sortir une réponse stupide ou sarcastique rappelant à Derek qu'il n'était jamais content, mais elle l'interrompit.

"On verra ça avec les autres, Derek. Sois sage."

Décontenancé, Derek se tut, et afficha un visage surpris par la manière de parler de Lydia. Personne ne l'avait jamais traité de la sorte. Mais il abandonna vite : C'était Lydia.

Scott, Malia et Kira entrèrent soudian dans la pièce. Scott avait l'air soucieux, ce qui était tout à fait légitime. Son meilleur ami était encore dans le pétrin. Il échangea un long regard avec Stiles, avant de se diriger vers lui.

"Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? sa voix tremblait. Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?"

"Asseyez-vous et écoutez, répondit Stiles. Je pense que vous avez du le comprendre, mais je vais le dire haut et fort pour clarifier la situation : le Nogtisune est de retour. Il jeta un triste regard à Scott, avant de continuer. Il a… Il a commencé à rentrer en contact avec moi aujourd'hui, et je n'ai absolument aucun idée de ce que je dois faire. En gros, je suis complètement en mode flippe.. Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer."

En même temps, qui aurait pu avoir une idée de ce qu'il fallait faire ? Et c'est sans perdre une seconde que Scott sauta sur Stiles.

"Il t'a parlé ? Quand ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?"

Derek lui prit le bras et le força à se rassoir. Scott était tellement à cran que Lydia se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux le ligoter la prochaine fois.

"Merci Derek," fit Stiles dans un soupir de soulagment.

Derek, en réponse à l'adolescent, leva les yeux aux ciel. Mais on pouvait toutefois lire de la vraie inquiétude dans son regard et sa posture tendue. Après s'être passé la main sur le visage, Stiles entreprit de répondre à la question soulevée par Scott.

"Ce n'était pas très clair, alors je ne sais pas vraiment ... Mais le Nogitsune n'arrêtait pas de me répéter encore et encore qu'il avait besoin de moi pour survire." Il secoua la tête. "Je me fiche de ce qu'il veut. Je veux juste qu'il me foute la paix…"

Des grognements retentirent, et Lydia sentit quelque chose d'une puissance incroyable la tirer en arrière. Elle voulut faire volte-face pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais la vue de ses camarades l'en dissuada. Tout comme elle, ils étaient entravés par des créatures à l'apparence difforme, et avaient une lame menaçant placée sur leur nuque.

Malia lâcha échapper une petite exclamation offensée, puis une bruit sourd retentit et un silence macabre s'installa. Lydia comprit que Malia avait sûrement été assommée, et elle se tendit.

Un murmure vint briser le silence, et tous reconnurent la voix de Stiles.

Nul n'eut le temps de réagir, quand soudain les Oni s'exprimèrent tous à l'unisson, d'une voix sombre et caverneuse.

"Laisse-nous entrer, Stiles !"

Lydia frissonna. Elle venait de comprendre la stratégie des Oni. Même si elle avait compris qu'ils étaient venus ici afin de permettre au Nogitsune de prendre possession du corps de Stiles, les Démons-lucioles avaient pris soin de s'assurer que le jeune garçon ne puisse refuser, en exploitant sa plus grande qualité.

Sa volonté éternelle de vouloir protéger ses proches.

Lydia sentait le couteau appuyer sur sa gorge un peu plus fort, moyen de pression résultant de la non-réponse de Stiles.

Au plus profondément d'elle-même, Lydia espérait sincèrement que Stiles refuserait le Nogitsune, et qu'il trouverait une solution pour les sortir de là.

Mais Stiles n'avait pas besoin de chercher, il avait déjà sa solution.

S'il fallait qu'il souffre, qu'il en soit ainsi.

"Nous allons tous les tuer, Stiles," menacèrent les Oni d'une voix plus sombre.

Lydia leva les yeux vers Stiles. Il était en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle savait ce à quoi il pensait, et elle secoua doucement la tête pour essayer de l'en dissuader.

Une goutte de sang coula le long du coup de Lydia, puis la pression du couteau sur sa gorge disparut. Les Oni se dissipaient dans une fumée noire, qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Lydia s'effondra, toussant. Elle releva la tête vers Stiles, qui tremblait, allongé à même le sol.

Avait-il mal ? Avait-il froid ?

Personne n'aurait pu dire. Mais le visage de l'adolescent reflétait une terreur sans nom. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue, pendant qu'il murmurait doucement qu'il était désolé, encore et encore.

**• • • • • • • • • •**

**Oulà.. Mais je me rends compte que ce chap est court ! J'ai pris... TROIS MOIS À TRADUIRE ÇA ? GOMEN ! SORRY ! PERDONE ! PARDON ! DISCULPE ! SCUSA MI !**

**La suite trèeees prochainement pour me faire pardonner !**

**~P'tit Oni**


	5. V- Pact

**J'avais promiiiiis que je posterais rapidementle prochain chapitre ! Voilou ! Alalalalalala en plus je vous ai traduit ça en regardant le grand bleu ! La claaaaaase (ok, je me tais...) D'ailleurs il est pas fini ! Je retourne à mon fiiiiiiilm !**

• • • • • • • • • •

"Pardon… Pardon… J-… Pardon…"

Les murmures désespérés de Stiles étaient la seule chose audible dans la pièce sombre et froide. Scott se releva aussi vite qu'il put, et fonça sur son meilleur ami qu'il enlaça fermement afin de calmer la crise de panique qu'il savait imminente.

"Ça va aller, Stiles, calme-toi… Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?"

La voix de Scott, bien qu'hésitante, se voulait rassurante. Il essayait de maintenir relevé le buste de son ami qui tremblait de tous ses membres, la tête renversée en arrière.

Soudain, les tremblements cessèrent, et le corps de Stiles retomba dans les bras de Scott, inerte.

Le loup garou, soudain apeuré, releva la tête vers les autres, cherchant une explication à ce que se passait. Un petit silence demeura, brisé par la voix de Derek.

"Il a perdu conscience."

Même s'il n'osait pas l'avouer, Derek avait développé une amitié sincère pour Stiles, cet adolescent jadis enregistré dans son téléphone sous le nom de l_'Emmerdeur Planétaire #1_. C'était désormais son ami. Qui l'eut cru ?

"Ce serait mieux de le ramener chez lui, puis de gérer la situation quand il sera réveillé, non ? suggéra doucement Lydia. Je veux dire que, même s'il est inconscient, il sera mieux chez lui que sur le sol, non ?"

Elle sentait déjà son estomac se tordre. Rien qu'en imaginant ce qui pouvait être entrain de se dérouler dans la tête de Stiles, elle sentait une terreur sourde l'entraver.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lydia remarqua à peine Kira et Malia, qui venaient de se rapprocher silencieusement.

"Bonne idée, acquiesça Scott. Je vais le ramener avec sa Jeep."

Il se pencha, puis fouilla dans la poche de Stiles d'où il ressortit un trousseau de clés qui cliqueta dans le silence. Si chaque personne présente dans cette pièce savait ce qu'il s'était passé, aucune n'osait en parler ouvertement. Scott tenait énormément à Stiles, et cela n'aurait servi à rien de l'inquiéter davantage et retournant le couteau dans la plaie.

Scott passa le bras de Stiles autour de ses épaules, et se leva. Aidé de Derek, il traîna le corps de Stiles jusqu'à la Jeep ou il l'installa tant bien que mal sur le siège passager.

• • • • • • • • • •

Loin de la réalité tranquille de Beacon Hills, Stiles faisait à nouveau face à celui qui était devenu son pire cauchemar.

Le Nemeton avait disparu, mais l'éternel jeu d'échec japonais était toujours là.

Face à Stiles, imperturbable, se trouvait le Nogitsune. Ses bandages usés par le temps couvraient toujours son visage mutilé, et l'air sifflait entre ses crocs aiguisés. Stiles le fixait, silencieux. Et bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir les yeux du Démon, l'adolescent savait que celui-ci faisait de même.

Le silence, bientôt, s'éternisa, jusqu'à en devenir suffoquant. Stiles releva légèrement la tête, comme pour se donner de la contenance.

"Pourquoi ?"

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Même si Stiles connaissait la réponse, il sentait le besoin de l'entendre de la bouche du Nogitsune.

Quand la voix sifflante et entrecoupée du Démon retentit, Stiles fit de son mieux pour garder un visage neutre. Intérieurement, il était paralysé par la peur. Le Nogitsune n'était pas seulement son pire cauchemar à lui : il avait terrorisé de nombreuses personnes de l'entourage proche de Stiles, à commencer par Scott et le Shérif.

"Pour survire."

Stiles était assez surpris que le renard daigne lui répondre. Le fait qu'il lui ait adressé ces deux mots n'était pas vraiment prévu. Un autre silence s'installa. Stiles n'osait rien dire, comme si un simple mot pouvait déclencher une autre catastrophe.

"Stiles, je sais que tu veux protéger tes pathétiques amis, "continua soudainement le Nogitsune.

La seule chose que Stiles retint du message, c'était que le Démon avait traité ses amis de personnes pathétiques. Plus que la peur, c'était maintenant la colère qui bouillonnait dans son ventre. Cependant, il préféra se taire.

"Après notre dernière rencontre, j'ai perdu une certaine partie de mes pouvoirs. Et afin de survivre, j'ai besoin de vivre dans le corps d'un autre. C'est toi que j'ai choisi, Stiles."

La colère bouillonnait de plus en plus en Stiles. Il était tellement furieux qu'il en tremblait.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est ce que je veux aussi ?"

"Tu aimais ça, la dernière fois, non ? le coupa le Nogitsune. Tout ce pouvoir. Cette puissance. Imagine, Stiles : imagine que tu puisses la contrôler. Serait-ce ce que tu veux aussi ? Rien… Rien ni personne ne pourrait t'arrêter !" insista-t-il.

Stiles ne savait même plus ce qui était mauvais ou juste. Il pesait le pour et le contre de ce que lui proposait le Nogitsune. Il était entrain d'accepter !

"Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas encore entrain de me duper ? Après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même. Ne jamais croire un Renard."

C'était une très bonne question. Et malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de lui. Il avait l'impression que, cette fois, il ne permettait pas au Nogitsune de prendre la longueur d'avance qu'il avait toujours.

Le Nogitsune releva la tête, comme s'il voulait observer Stiles un peu plus. Même si on ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, il n'y avait aucun mal à les imaginer, et à les sentir.

"Rien ne te le dit. Mais tu ne vas pas te séparer de moi aussi facilement que la dernière fois. Tu n'es jamais sûr de savoir de quoi je suis capable."

Stiles avait envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il avait l'impression d'être planté au sol.

"Si tu veux te réveiller, Stiles, il va falloir accepter ma proposition, menaça le Renard. Tu pourras utiliser librement la puissance que nous possédions la dernière fois. Et en échange, je pourrais vivre dans ton corps."

• • • • • • • • • •

Scott, Malia, Lydia et le Shérif étaient tous réunis dans la chambre de Stiles. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient, livide, allongé sur son lit. Depuis trois heures déjà qu'ils attendaient, et que Stiles n'avait pas bougé d'un sourcil. Et ça, Scott en était parfaitement sûr, car il n'avait pas lâché Stiles des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Tout doucement, la peur commençait à s'installer. Et si Stiles ne se réveillait pas ? Rapidement, Scott se ressaisit. Il allait se réveiller. C'était sûr. C'était Stiles, après tout.

Quand la petite troupe était arrivée à la résidence Stelinski, le Shérif était présent. Disons que la vue de son fils, inconscient, dans les bras de son meilleur ami, ne l'avait pas… ravi. La petite meute lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, et ce qui était susceptible d'arriver. Une fois bien informé, le père de Stiles n'avait semblé que plus triste, sinon en colère.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit ? J'aurais pu l'aider ! J'aurais dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il a recommencé à faire ces cauchemars ! Mon dieu… J'aurais dû faire plus attention à lui !"

Un grognement retentit soudain, et toute la troupe se tourna vers Stiles. Scott sauta directement près du lit, et prit la main de Stiles.

"Stiles ? Allez, Stiles, réveille-toi !"

L'adolescent remua, puis ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

"Scott ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Il ne souvenait absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait franchi la porte de la maison de Derek. Il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé derrière lui une partie de sa mémoire en passant la porte.

"Je devrais te poser la même question," grinça le Shérif, tendu.

Son visage reflétait à la fois sa colère, sa peur, et son amour pour son fils.

"De quoi ?" il se tourna vers Scott, confus. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, chez Derek ? Je ne me souviens de rien…"

"Le Nogitsune a ramené sa clique pour faire le sale boulot afin qu'il puisse rentrer dans ta tête. On a joliment servi de moyen de pression, un couteau sur la gorge," grogna Malia.

Comme d'habitude, c'est avec une délicatesse naturelle que le coyote déballait la réalité, aussi terrible puisse-t-elle être. Lydia lui donna un petit coup de coude, et Malia baissa les yeux.

"Désolée…"

Progressivement, le visage de Stiles pâlit, puis se déforma de peur. Ses mains tremblaient.

"Mon dieu… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"

Scott l'aida à se relever, tentant de le rassurer.

"Je ne sais pas… Mais on va trouver quelque chose, ok ? On trouve toujours quelque chose."

• • • • • • • • • •

**Prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible ! Proooomis cette fois ! Je continue sur ma lignée !**


	6. VI- Visit

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident chez Derek. Rien ne s'était encore produit, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant. La meute commençait à avoir des doutes. Peut-être le mal était-il déjà fait, mais que les conséquences qu'il entrainait n'apparaissaient que peu à peu ?

L'attente était insupportable.

Et par conséquent, le message laissé par Derek faisait stresser Scott plus que d'habitude. Il n'avait rien de vraiment alarmant, pourtant, juste la routine.

**_J'ai des ennuis. _**

**_-D._**

Sans perdre une minute, Scott passa récupérer Stiles et se dirigea directement vers la résidence Hale. Il ne perdit pas de temps à aller récupérer les autres : la situation n'était sans doute pas aussi grave que ça. Et puis, de toute manière, Stiles avait toujours un plan B en cas de pépin. Scott savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur son meilleur ami.

Stiles, lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment la démarche du loup-garou.

"Tu es sûr que je suis le meilleur choix de partenaire pour venir en aide à Derek ? Nan parce que là, Kira ou Malia aurait été vraiment plus adaptées. Elles peuvent se battre, elles. Moi je vais blesser qui avec ma batte, un moustique ?"

Un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Scott haussa les épaules. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer le sentiment de confiance qu'il avait envers Stiles ?

Ce dernier, renfrogné, se retourna vers sa fenêtre, boudeur.

"Comme tu voudras. Mais si jamais je meurs, je reviendrais en tant que fantôme pour te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Et quand tu deviendras un fantôme toi aussi, et bah je continuerai à te hanter, na !"

Le rire de Scott marqua le début d'un silence qui dura pendant presque tout le trajet. Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant d'arriver à destination, Scott quitta la route des yeux quelques secondes pour regarder Stiles.

"À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?"

Sans même le regarder, Stiles haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Pour être franc, il ne voulait même pas savoir.

• • • • • • • • • • •

Les portière de la voiture claquèrent dans un silence de mort. Car c'était la première chose que les adolescents remarquèrent en arrivant : le silence. Un infime chuchotement parvenait à Scott, grâce à son audition de loup garou. Il distinguait une voix. Non, plusieurs.

Aux aguets, il indiqua silencieusement à Stiles de le suivre et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. Stiles suivit plus lentement, serrant sa batte dans ses doigts maigre et tremblants.

À peine la porte dépassée, Scott se rendit compte qu'il y avait un hic. La maison était abandonnée, normalement. Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de voix venant de l'intérieur ? Et puis pourquoi Derek viendrait-il dans cet endroit délaissé ?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Sans ralentir l'allure, Scott gravit silencieusement les escaliers, imité par Stiles.

Toute son attention était focalisée sur les voix venant de la pièce à l'étage. Scott ne comprenait que des bribes de mots, mais jamais des mots associés ayant un sens.

Un mot se détacha des autres, soudainement.

_Alpha._

Mais Scott n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une détonation sourde retentit, et une vive brûlure déchira l'épaule de l'adolescent. Retenant un cri, Scott aperçut un léger filet rouge jaillir du haut de son T-Shirt, qui commençait à se teinter peu à peu en rouge.

'Ne t'en fais pas, petit loup," résonna une voix grave et masculine. "C'est une balle ordinaire."

Scott se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, et vit trois hommes s'approcher lentement. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par les chuchotements qu'il ne les avait pas vus émerger de l'ombre.

Un des trois hommes fit glisser son regard vers Stiles, qui était un peu plus blême que d'habitude.

"Dis-moi, ton ami possède-t-il lui aussi la faculté de guérir ?"

Un torrent de rage se mit à bouillonner à l'intérieur de Scott. Le visage déformé par la douleur et la haine, il se mit à cracher.

"Si jamais vous osez ne serait-ce que lever un doigt sur lui, je-"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Des bras puissants le tirèrent en arrière et le plaquèrent au sol avec violence. Un bruit sourd retentit, et Scott devina que Stiles avait eu droit au même traitement que lui.

Scott se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver un moyen de sortir son meilleur ami de ce mauvais pas. Il pensa à contre-attaquer, mais il n'en eut pas besoin.

En une fraction de seconde, Stiles était déjà debout. D'un mouvement violent, il envoya valser l'homme qui s'en était pris à lui avant de le projeter vers ses trois collègues qui s'effondrèrent sous son poids. L'un d'eux essaya de se relever, mais Stiles lui décocha un coup de pieds dans les cotes qui lui en dissuada.

Stiles n'avait jamais ressenti autant de puissance. Tout lui semblait tellement facile. Il avait l'impression d'envoyer valser des cure-dents, et il avait l'impression d'être au-dessus du monde. Comme accordé d'un pouvoir divin. Pourtant, il avait toujours le même corps frêle, le même teint pâle. Comment la présence du Nogitsune pouvait-elle à ce point l'endurcir ?

La tête de Stiles se tourna vers le dernier homme, lentement. Un éclat sombre brillait dans ses yeux : un éclat proche de la folie.

L'homme, qui continua de retenir Scott captif, tremblait de peur.

"Comment tu peux faire ça ? Es… Espèce de monstre ! N'es-tu pas humain ?"

_Humain_. À la prononciation de ce mot, le visage de Stiles d'adoucit quelques peu. Humain ? Ah oui. Il était ça. Un humain. C'est ça.

Il fit un pas en avant, puis commença à s'approcher du duo à une allure modérée. Scott, peu à peu, sentait l'angoisse le gagner. Stiles n'était plus vraiment Stiles, à ce moment précis.

Le poids sur le dos de Scott s'allégea soudainement. L'homme ne le maintenait plus au sol. En effet, Stiles l'avait attrapé par le col, et soulevé comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

"Humain, tu dis ? commença Stiles d'une voix glaciale. Oui, je suis humain."

Un sourire sombre se dessina sur ses lèvres, et l'adolescent pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Du moins, aux dernières nouvelles."

Une lucidité soudaine apparut dans son regard, mais il s'estompa vite. L'instant d'après, l'homme était encastré dans le mur, sous la force du coup de poing de Stiles.

Un silence s'installa longuement, après quoi Stiles releva enfin la tête vers Scott. Le loup garou ne dit rien, à la fois stupéfait et méfiant. Il suivit Stiles du regard alors que celui-ci allait ramasser sa batte, puis quand il revint vers lui.

Parfaitement immobile, Stiles soutint le regard de Scott jusqu'au bout. Ils s'observaient comme le feraient deux bêtes, prudents et supérieurs à la fois. Ce n'étaient plus deux amis l'un en face de l'autre, mais deux enfants des ténèbres : un enfant-loup et un enfant-démon.

"On en parlera plus tard," murmura doucement Scott.

Les ténèbres se dissipèrent alors doucement, laissant les deux adolescents face à face, aussi surpris et effrayés l'un que l'autre.

Stiles hocha la tête lentement, très lentement. Le temps se figeait, comme si la terre venait de s'arrêter de tourner.

Scott prit une profonde inspiration, et expira pour se calmer.

"Allons trouver Derek."

• • • • • • • • • • •

Le reste de la maison était vide. Aucun autre intrus ne se cachait nulle part. La demeure était grande, mais les deux adolescents ne tardèrent pas à retrouver Derek. Il était seul, au centre d'une pièce, ligoté à une chaise. Il avait même un bout de Chatterton sur la bouche.

Scott se chargea du Chatterton, pendant que Stiles défaisait les cordages en silence. Enfin libéré, Derek lança un regard noir à Scott.

"Et pourquoi ça vous a pris autant de temps, hein ? Tu sais combien de temps je suis resté ligoté ici ?"

"On a été attaqué par tes ravisseurs dans le hall, Einstein, répliqua Scott. Et puis, comment dire… De drôles de trucs sont arrivés."

En disant ces derniers mots, Scott laissa glisser son regard vers Stiles, qui haussa les épaules.

"Mouais. En tout cas, on ferait mieux de partir avant que les gugusses ne se réveillent. Appeler la police ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas envie de fourrer mon père dans de nouveaux ennuis."

Scott hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Peu importe à quel point Derek insistait, aucun des deux adolescents ne donna de précision sur ce qui s'était passé avant d'arriver à destination : l'appartement de Derek.

Bon !" fit celui-ci en s'affalant sur son canapé. "MAINTENANT, est-ce que ce serait trop vous demander de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Parce que vous êtes pas nets depuis tout à l'heure."

Scott échangea un regard avec Stiles, puis soupira. Il se massa la nuque, puis raconta à Derek tout ce qui s'était passé.

**• • • • • • • • • •**

**Heheh... Sooorrryyyy pour le retaaaard ! Mais je pouvais pas vous abandonner... Au fait, Il faut dire merci à Brooke :P Sans son MP, vous auriez attendu ce chap plus longtemps..**


	7. VII- SuperStiles

"Donc là, tu es entrain de me dire que tout d'un coup Stiles est devenu super puissant, comme Superman, malgré son aspect de mort vivant ?" demanda Derek, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'on lui racontait.

Scott venait à peine de lui raconter l'histoire de Super Stiles qui avait enfoncé un gars dans le mur, comme s'il venait d'acquérir une force surnaturelle. Mais le tout avait été si mal expliqué que Derek avait dans sa tête une image très nette de Stiles volant dans le ciel, avec une belle petite bouclette bien lisse sur le front. Vision à la fois amusante, et… Troublante.

Stiles s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise, la main sur le front, montrant biens son exaspération, et affichant clairement que Scott donnait l'impression d'être la personne la plus stupide du monde. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Derek ne croit pas un mot à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Oui ! Tu aurais dû le voir ! insista Scott, C'était comme-"

Stiles le coupa. Scott s'emballait beaucoup trop, et il était temps qu'il redescende sur terre.

"Arrête deux secondes, tu veux ? On sait tous ce que ça veut dire, Scott !"

Scott avait raison, c'était cool d'avoir eu un peu plus de puissance, de pouvoir protéger les autres pour une fois, d'être autre chose que Stiles. Mais la théorie du Nogitsune faisant de Stiles un super-héros juste pour le fun était vraiment stupide.

"Sérieusement. Cette chose est restée silencieuse jusque-là, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant qu'elle n'a rien fait. Le Nogitsune n'est pas comme ça. Il a dû me faire un truc. Un truc sûrement pas net. Et je suis plutôt mitigé sur la situation."

Coupant court la conversation, l'énorme porte de l'appartement de Derek s'ouvrit, puis Lydia, Malia et Kira entrèrent. Elles semblaient toutes plus énervées les unes que les autres.

"Scott, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas amené avec vous ? cracha Malia. Pour Lydia je comprends, Kira et moi on peut se battre !"

Sa délicatesse habituelle lui valut un coup de coude et un regard noir de Lydia, que Malia eut la sagesse de ne pas soutenir. Parce que tout le monde savait qu'une Lydia en colère pouvait être très dangereuse, et encore plus quand elle ne vous adorait pas, à la base.

"Ce n'était pas si terrible au final… Surtout après que Stiles ait dégommé tout le monde," ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas.

Inutile de décrire la manière dont les filles le regardèrent. Bah oui, même en restant gentil, il fallait avouer que Stiles n'avait ni la volonté, ni la force de tabasser qui que ce soit. Surtout aujourd'hui, avec son teint pâle et ses yeux éteints. C'est donc avec une grande lassitude que ce dernier échangea un regard avec Scott, avant de reprendre l'histoire depuis le début.

**. . . . .**

"Donc si j'ai bien compris, le Nogitsune n'a encore pas fait grand-chose, sauf te donner une force supernaturelle ? " demanda Lydia après un long silence.

Stiles hocha lentement la tête, les yeux mi-clos. Il semblait très fatigué.

"Eh bien tout ça montre qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, soupira-t-elle, et pourtant je ne suis pas experte !"

"Je pense qu'on devrait parler de tout ça à Deaton, renchérit Kira. Enfin, en gros, à par lui, personne n'en sait autant sur ce qui se passe si ? A part ma mère, peut-être mais… Elle, elle veut probablement tuer Stiles à nouveau..."

Jusqu'ici, elle avait été si discrète que le groupe en avait presque oublié sa présence. Toutefois, elle avait soulevé un point important, et n'avait sûrement pas tort.

"Et quel serait le problème ?"

Stiles sursauta en entendant une voix venir de la porte de l'appartement, et se retourna. Deaton était là, debout dans l'encadrement. Stiles soupira, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

"Il faut vraiment que vous m'expliquiez comment vous faites ça !"

Le vétérinaire avait toujours ce don, celui de se pointer là où il le fallait, quand il le fallait. Et bien souvent, il apportait des informations utiles et des conseils très avisés.

C'est donc ainsi que Scott se lança dans une énième explication, plus prudent à ne plus piquer Stiles au vif cette fois. Après un long moment de silence, Deaton releva les yeux et fixa Stiles, pensif, le regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet de tests en laboratoire.

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Le Nogitsune te donnerait volontairement une partie de ses pouvoirs ? Pourquoi ? C'est vrai, pourquoi ne pas prendre totalement le contrôle, comme il l'a fait la dernière fois ?"

Inutile de décrire la déception et la surprise des adolescents, ainsi que de Derek. En général, Deaton était plutôt celui qui apportait les réponses à ce genre de questions. Il n'était pas celui qui les posait.

"Bref, tout ça nous aide énoooormément. "

"Merci, Malia, pour ce commentaire encourageant et très utile," répondit Scott dans un soupir.

Un silence s'installa alors, bientôt rompu par un bruit sourd, suivit d'un cri étouffé. Le groupe se retourna pour voir Stiles légèrement penché au -dessus de Derek, qui gisait au sol. De toute évidence, c'était Stiles qui l'avait envoyé au tapis. Ce dernier releva les yeux, penaud.

"Je voulais juste voir si ça marchait toujours, se défendit-il. Désolé."

Derek se releva en lui lança un regard noir, et s'épousseta en grognant. À ce moment, Stiles s'immobilisa, fixant le vide, comme perdu dans ses pensées. En un instant, Scott le remarqua, et s'approcha de lui.

"Stiles, ça va ? "

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier l'état de Derek après tout c'était un loup garou, il n'était pas en sucre. Mais lorsque Scott ne vit aucune réaction chez son meilleur ami, qui continuait à fixer devant lui d'un air absent, il commença à s'inquiéter plus sérieusement.

"Mec ?"

Il essaya de lui pousser un peu le bras, pour le faire réagir, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Le corps de Stiles resta rigide, et, par manque d'équilibre, tomba en arrière, où Derek le rattrapa.

"Stiles !"

"Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ?!" s'exclama Kira, totalement paniquée.

Scott l'aimait vraiment, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être très agacé par ce commentaire. Agacé par le fait qu'elle pensait que quelqu'un avait vraiment la réponse à la question.

**. . . . .**

_Stiles…_

Il entendit comme un murmure se promener dans le noir.

Il ne voyait rien. Partout, s'étendait de l'obscurité à l'infini. Un obscurité tellement forte que l'adolescent ne voyait même plus ses propres mains.

_Stiles, tu ne te souviens pas ?_ fit à nouveau la voix.

"Va-t'en," répondit Stiles. "Sors de ma tête !"

Il avait dit ces mots sans vraiment les dire. Sans même les vouloir. C'était comme si son subconscient le forçait à prononcer des mots, et des phrases, et des ordres qui n'avait plus aucun sens dans son esprit embrouillé.

_Tu sais que tu le veux, Stiles._

Le garçon sentit comme un souffle chaud dans sa nuque, mais quand il se retourna, il n'y avait que de l'obscurité.

_Je te donne simplement une dernière chance, Stiles. Tu es entrain d'abandonner les pouvoirs que je te confie. Soit nous travaillons ensemble, Stiles, soit je travaille seul. Tu sais que j'en suis capable, n'est-ce pas ? De me servir de ton corps. De tuer de tes propres mains ceux que tu refuses de protéger avec moi. Nous pouvons tous les aider, Stiles, ou bien je peux me débarrasser de chacun d'entre eux, un à un. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Stiles était resté immobile pendant l'intégralité de ce discours. Ce dont il avait le plus peur était revenu à lui. Il ne pouvait rien dire, ne pouvait rien faire, les ténèbres autour de lui l'étouffant.

Peu à peu, un filet de lumière lui parvint, avant de s'intensifier et de l'envelopper totalement, lui faisant fermer les yeux.

**. . . . .**

**Je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse. Comme d'habitude, merci à Brooke de me bouger en m'envoyant un message ! =3**

**Bref cette fois j'avais plus de boulot, eh oui, c'est la première... Bref, non, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic ! (d'ailleurs, je rappelle qu'elle n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que la traduire !) Mais bref, je ne promets rien vu que j'ai beaucoup de devoirs ces vacances, mais j'essaye d'écrire la suite pour le plus tôt possible ! **


End file.
